Arms
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Tamaki Suoh reconciles about his future while he plays piano when arms wrap around him. Guess who. One-shot small fluff and humor at the end


When arms ever wrapped around you, there is always a different reaction. For to be embraced by the arms of a loved one, you would lean into it. For arms of someone you didn't know or detested, you would probably fight your hardest to get out of. Tamaki Suoh's hands fell gracefully onto the piano, striking the keys in a melodious memory.

The piano was something he now only played if he ever got upset or was disturbed. Something he did when he wanted cheering up. Did he really need it now? His fingers still played against the keys as he thought. Was it really something to be that upset about if he was going to be with his family again? The sound of the shower, pelting against the floor came from the other room.

He wasn't that much disturbed he thought as nervous. How would things work out? Was he ready? Was this what he wanted? Those thoughts always entered his head, and playing the piano was something he always went to whenever something was bothering him.

This wasn't something to be fretting over, after all this is what he's always wanted for the past two years. The sound of the shower stopped, now the only noise being created was the melody he was coming up with on the piano. He paused and took the pencil to the blank sheet of music, and wrote down the next few notes he came up with before he went back to playing. He would play this song soon, play it for his mother again and ask for her opinion, and she would smile like she always used to when she was happy to have her son play for her.

The sound of the door opened, and he knew it was one into the parlor where he was. He could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer behind him. He swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat when he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. Wet skin dampened his shirt as arms wrapped around his neck.

There was no question of how he would react being wrapped around in these arms. The last pair of arms that wrapped around him like this were ones he wanted to get away from. Ones he wanted to escape but her arms wrapping around him signified how he was going to be trapped with his grandmother's expectations. In exchange to see his mother again, he would be entrapped of those arms of a woman he wouldn't love…but then that wouldn't explain why instead of fighting or tensing in those arms, he leaned into the warm embrace.

"You nervous?" A comforting familiar voice asked him that he had known for four years. Lifting his fingers away from the piano keys he placed one on the hands clasped together over his neck, and the other reaching all the way up to the head of the person behind him.

"You didn't blow dry your hair." He scolded in a sing songy voice. "The twins won't be happy when they see that."

"It'll be fine, they make such big deals about looks; you know I don't support that." Tamaki chuckled.

"Oh Haruhi, you're not like any normal girls." He said getting up as he turned to the brunette woman with a towel wrapped around her neck and just in a t-shirt and sweats, something he would have never imagined on the woman he would marry. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her to him and tilted back her neck. "But I love that about you none the less." He leaned down a pecked a kiss on her lips and smiled how she still blushed whenever he gave her compliments or kissed her even though they were alone.

"Don't you need to get ready?" She asked changing the subject as she turned away from him to look out the window.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it has to get in the way of _our_ time." He said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "We are already man and wife."

"But we'll be late."

"You don't always need to be on time for everything."

"I like to be on time for everything."

"Then I must do what I want for my darling little wife to be happy." Tamaki murmured against her neck. "Even if it wastes the last of our time alone together. It won't be like that now anymore."

"I get that Tamaki." Haruhi sighed in annoyance. "But I thought you were happy to actually be starting a family." He turned to smile back at her.

"I am. I'm just nervous. I don't know if I'm ready." Haruhi smiled and slowly walked over to him and put both hands on either side of his face.

"Back in our Hosting days, you always called yourself father and you don't think you're ready?"

"I was just playing around back then."

"You'll be fine. We'll get through parenting together and when they get older, you'll fit the role of being a father perfectly."

"Oh really?" Tamaki grinned with starry eyes and a wide smile on his face.

"Of course, you'll embarrass them all the time in public." That was a huge hit in the ego for Tamaki as he placed a hand to his chest to show the offense he taken.

"And you're my 'darling little wife'"

"Whatever," Haruhi huffed when she noticed the sheets he had taken in his hands. "Is that the lullaby you've been working on?"

"Yeah, I was planning on showing it to my mother sometime soon and see what she thinks."

"She'll think it's amazing. It's one of the best things you can give to our child." Haruhi leaned up on her toes and actually pressed a kiss on the lips and turned away. "Now we have to get ready if we're going to make Kyoya's surprise party."

"You think Kyoya will like it?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure Kyoya will _love_ it." Haruhi said although her voice and her expression showed otherwise. Tamaki chuckled and left the room and went to get a change of clothes. She was right about him being an idiot. But being ready to be a parent was something that over whelming to him, but now that he thought of it, if Haruhi was with him on this, with her brains and his smothering their kids would grow up great.

Once he got to the master bedroom, he went to the closet and went through the rack for the assigned outfit that the host club planed, and that Haruhi would refuse to be a part of. But with the life he was creating, he wasn't trapped in arms. He wasn't embraced from behind but instead he went into them. And soon with his own arms he would be embracing his child, and would never let go…for a while.

Finally finding the outfit he pulled it out and smiled widely. Kyoya surely would _have_ to like this big extravaganza, with feathers and bright colors and confetti and people in costumes, it would surely remind him of the Host Club.

**Lol well this is my twentieth! This weekend I just wanted a small break from continuing any of my big stories but I'll come up with more this week. And these two one shots I put up were ones I got yesterday lol I'm really obsessed if I dream of ideas and think about it during my workout but I thought of that time when Éclair wrapped her arms around Tamaki and he looked like he was restraining himself. So pleeeease review and tell me if it's a bad idea to start and OHSHC Anastasia I can guarantee people will love it! And check out my other stories!**

HaruhHaruhi


End file.
